Rose Quartz/Deep Sleep
Rose Quartz is a new plant introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Deep Sleep, unlocked by beating Rosemary Gardens - Dream 15. It belongs to the Luminous Energy class, and has Mediocre Energy. It launches crystalline spikes at zombies in a straight line in front of it. Once a spike damages its singular target, energy will be sent back to two random plants underneath full health, providing them with an additional 0.5 nds worth of heatlh. If only one plant is damaged, all of the energy will be directed to it, healing it by 1nds. If all plants are at full health, no energy will be released, and instead each spike deals 1.5nds worth of damage. Origins Rose Quartz is primarily inspired by the rose, a woody flowering plant often armed with prickles belonging to the genus Rosa. Its name is a portmanteau of "rose" and "rose quartz", a pink quartz with alleged properties related to healing and unconditional love, referenced in its ability to heal plants. Upgrades Costume 1 Costume 1 gives Rose Quartz the ability to heal four plants with each attack, as opposed to just two. The vigorosity of the healing remains the same at 0.5nds, meaning that Rose Quartz is now able to heal at total of 2nds per attack. If only three plants are damaged, two will be healed by 0.5nds, while one will be healed by 1nds. If two are damaged, both will be healed by 1nds, and if only one is damaged, that plant will be healed by 2nds. Costume 1 is guaranteed to be unlocked through the quest "A Petty Prickle". There is no other known way to unlock it. Costume 2 Costume 2 gives Rose Quartz the ability to focus all of her healing energy onto one plant. This can be achieved by clicking on Rose Quartz once, and then clicking on the desired target. The target can be switched by repeating this process with the newly desired target. In order to cancel this process, or to deselect any one specific plant, the player may click anywhere on the screen without a plant. The target plant will receive either 1nds or 2nds, depending on whether or not Costume 1 is unlocked/toggled. Rose Quartz can target herself. Costume 2 can be unlocked through any quest that rewards a Costume Box. Strategies Rose Quartz is an incredibly useful plant, both for the sole purposes of offense and for the additional purposes of support. Though it costs notably more than the average Peashooter, the 0.5nds targetted towards damaged plants - especially in the case of defensive plants - can prove to be significantly helpful over time, as it may prove to save sun for other uses. On the contrary, it isn't necessarily advised to use this plant if you don't expect any plants to be damaged, as 1.5nds for 175 as opposed to 1nds for 100 wastes 0.25 nds per 25 sun. As a primary offensive plant, for the reasons listed above, it isn't an excellent choice. The more Rose Quartzes you have equates to less of a likelihood that plants will get damaged, due to the DPS output, cycling back to the argument that it isn't as efficient damage-wise as other plants may be. However, Rose Quartz can prove valuable as a secondary offense, when you need some support in the back to get your plants back to full health. Having more than one is definitely reccomended, as the regular healing rate of one Rose Quartz is nothing noteworthy. Almanac Entry Gallery Rose Quartz HD.png|Rose Quartz HD Rose Quartz Costume HD.png|Rose Quartz's first costume Rose Quartz Costume 2 HD.png|Rose Quartz's second costume Trivia *Despite its origins, Rose Quartz's shade of pink doesn't resemble that of a rose quartz. *If it is unable to damage its target for any reason, its healing ability will not be activated. *Despite not being listed as such, Rose Quartz functions as a lobbing plant. *Rose Quartz was the first new plant designed for Plants vs. Zombies: Deep Sleep.